Irresistivelmente Atraído
by cherry.in.wonderland
Summary: Completa!Yuki de repende descobrese atraído por Kyo. O que fará agora com a descoberta deste novo sentimento? Yaoi lemon.Cap.04 on
1. Chapter 1

Título: **Irresistivelmente atraído.**

Autora: Cherry-in-Wonderland.**_  
_**

Anime: Fruits Basket.

Pares: Yuki / Kyo.

Categoria: Yaoi / lemon.

Resumo: Yuki de repende descobre-se atraído por Kyo. O que fará agora com a descoberta deste novo sentimento? Yaoi / lemon.

Disclaimer: Não possuo os personagens de Furuba, estes pertencem a Natsuki Takaya. Esta fic tem apenas o intuito de entreter.

**Capítulo 1**

Era um dia de céu límpido. Fazia muito calor. Yuki tomava o seu chá na porta de casa enquanto via Kyo treinar ali perto. Este parecia não se importar com o calor e continuava sua seqüência de golpes sem ligar para o suor que já encharcava sua roupa.

Yuki o observava de pé com a xícara na mão, por um momento havia sido paralisado com aquela visão de Kyo. Não sabia por que o olhava com tanto interesse já que o achava um completo idiota, mas algo mudou quando observou sua camiseta presa ao corpo molhado. Aquilo pareceu ao rato extremamente excitante de se olhar e também muito esquisito. Afinal ele o odiava tanto. _"Por que pensara achar seu inimigo atraente? Que pensamento ridículo! Maldito gato..."_

"_O que está olhando, ratazana?"_ perguntou Kyo ao notar aqueles belos olhos violetas em sua direção.

"_Nada que lhe interesse, gato idiota"_ disse, acordando de seus devaneios, assustado.

"_Você estava me encarando! Que é? Tá a fim de briga?"_ Explodiu Kyo.

"_Não, já me cansei de bater em você"_ Murmurou Yuki enquanto se dirigia a porta rapidamente. Era bom mesmo sair dali e ir para o seu quarto.

"_Não me dê as costas, ratazana maldita!"_ Kyo precipitou-se e o agarrou pela camisa ao mesmo tempo em que Yuki já se preparava para chutá-lo.

"_Você é mesmo patético."_ respondeu o rato ao entrar em casa.

Tohru estava na cozinha e o viu quando Yuki ia subir as escadas.

"_Tudo bem, Souma-kun?"_ Perguntou ao vê-lo com a cabeça baixa. _"Está se sentido mal?"_

"_Está tudo bem, Honda-san"d_isse Yuki, para acalma-la logo _"É só o calor, vou subir e tomar um banho."_

Tohru notou que ele estava estranho, mas achou melhor não se intrometer e se ocupou de preparar o jantar. Depois de alguns minutos Kyo entrou esbravejando:

"_Aquela ratazana... Algum dia vou vencê-lo e ele pagará caro."_ Murmurou Kyo e se deu conta ao olhar para Tohru, que falara o que estava pensando. Logo caminhou sem dizer nada e subiu a escada desaparecendo de vista.

Aqueles dois não tinham jeito mesmo. Vai ver era por isso que Souma-kun estava estranho. Talvez já estivesse cansado de bater em Kyo.

No banho, Yuki pensava enquanto a água caía-lhe no corpo. Tinha achado Kyo muito sexy naquele breve momento em que o observou treinar suado. Que pensamento era este? Por que se sentia estranho. Por que este sentimento parecia querer tomar conta de sua mente. Era o calor, tinha de ser... Pelo visto, Kyo não havia percebido nada, achou que aquilo era apenas mais uma provocação de Yuki.. Por que aquele gato idiota interpretava tudo dessa forma? Como se a cada palavra ou olhar dele fosse um convite a uma briga? Ah, aquele corpo molhado de suor... Mas que droga, Yuki! Tire aquele maldito da cabeça.

Quando Yuki desceu, estavam todos à mesa esperando-o para jantar.

Kyo trocara de roupa e usava uma calça jeans e sua camisa vermelha. Shigure estava conversando com Tohru animadamente sobre seus livros quando Yuki se sentou. Estava do lado oposto de Kyo e teria que vê-lo durante todo jantar.

Durante o jantar, Tohru, Shigure e Kyo conversavam normalmente, às vezes tentavam puxar assunto com Yuki, mas este só respondiam sim e não, ou então frases bem curtas.

Kyo olhava de canto para Yuki imaginando o porquê dele está anormalmente calado. Aquilo era realmente muito estranho assim como o chute que havia levado dele uma hora antes. Não era nem de longe como costumava ser. A ratazana devia estar perdendo o jeito. Por que não havia lutado direito?

Yuki por sua vez desejava sair logo dali. Não tinha a mínima vontade de comer, só o fazia por Tohru, para que não se preocupasse. Não agüentava mais ter que desviar os olhos de Kyo. Sabia que ele o olhava, intrigado. Ele não cederia a tentação de olhar para Kyo, não podia correr o risco de sentir mais uma vez o que havia sentido. E deixar isto estampado em seu rosto.

"_O jantar estava ótimo, Honda-san. Mas estou com muito sono e vou me retirar, boa noite."_ disse Yuki levantando o olhar e encontrando sem querer o de Kyo.

"_Boa noite, Yuki"_ disse Shigure.

"_Boa noite"_ disse indo em direção as escadas.

"_Ah, aquele olhar... Aquele que conhecia tão bem. Por que agora lhe causava sensações tão diferentes? Aqueles olhos vermelhos, sombreados por cabelos_ _ruivos que lhe caíam na testa. Tão lindos aqueles olhos..."._Yuki pensava, tentado recuperar equilíbrio na parede do corredor, depois de uma forte constatação. Ele realmente desejava Kyo. Deveria odiá-lo. Mas acontecia o contrário. Como queria poder sumir daquela casa. Teria que fingir que tudo estava normal, não poderia nunca deixa-lo perceber o que sentia a seu respeito. Foi então que sentiu que alguém o observava.

"_O que você tem?"_ Perguntou sem conseguir se conter, um curioso Kyo, parado a seu lado.

"_Como se você se importasse..."_ Respondeu mais para si próprio do que para Kyo. Na verdade, pensara e acabara dizendo.

"_Eu não me importo mesmo"_ disse indo em direção ao quarto, deixando Yuki sozinho com seus dolorosos pensamentos.

"_Ratazana idiota"_, pensou Kyo. "_Ele parecia realmente muito estranho. Mas ele que se danasse!"_

Yuki deitou-se em sua cama, os pensamentos em Kyo e suas últimas palavras. Por que tinha que desejar alguém que o odiava? Por que se sentia tão atraído por ele? Eram tantas perguntas, mas nenhuma resposta. Talvez nunca o tivesse odiado de verdade e só fingido este tempo todo. Para, quem sabe, esconder este sentimento de si próprio e do mundo...

Yuki passou a maior parte da noite em claro. Quando finalmente dormiu, seus sonhos foram desconexos. Acabou acordando assustado com o despertador. Ele havia esquecido, ainda era sexta-feira, tinha escola. Mas não tinha vontade nenhuma de ir. Mesmo assim foi tomar um banho e se vestir. Quando desceu, Tohru já o esperava com seu lanche na mão.

"_Souma-kun, está atrasado. Mas preparei um lanche pra você comer no caminho"_ ela disse sorrindo.

"_Obrigado Honda-san"._ Yuki sorriu olhando ao redor da cozinha, seu sorriso desapareceu. _"Onde está Kyo?"_

"_Já foi... Estava com pressa." _Respondeu meio sem jeito. Kyo parecia irritadíssimo quando saiu. Mas que o seu normal.

Na escola, Yuki percebera claramente os olhares carrancudos que Kyo lhe lançava. Estava intrigado mas nada disse. Imaginou que o gato idiota estava de mau humor. Afinal ele estava sempre com aquela cara emburrada.

"_Sujeito estúpido"_, pensou enquanto o olhava de rabo de olho.

"_Que aula mais irritante!",_ pensava o gato. Queria logo ir pra casa. Queria sair daquela sala. Não tinha cabeça pra álgebra. Não tinha cabeça pra mais nada naquele maldito dia desde que havia acordado.

Queria tomar um bom banho frio e relaxar no seu quarto. Queria não ter que ver a cara do rato o resto do dia. Estava de péssimo humor por causa dele. _"Maldito!" _Praguejou mentalmente.

Aquele sonho. Não, aquilo foi um pesadelo, tentava se convencer a todo instante em que vinha a imagem em sua cabeça. Mas havia sido muito real, tinha certeza, pois chegou a sentir todas as sensações que aquele sonho perturbador havia causado. Tinha sonhado com Yuki. Um sonho em que os dois faziam coisas inimagináveis... e o pior era ter achado aquilo excitante.

Quando finalmente a aula terminou, o que pareceu a Kyo uma eternidade, Tohru foi falar com ele:

"_Hoje vou fazer um trabalho com a Hana-chan e a Uo-chan mas deixei o almoço pronto e só esquentar."_

"_Tá bom, não se preocupe, a gente se vira"_ disse Yuki aparecendo logo atrás de Kyo.

"_Droga, a Tohru vai ficar fora hoje_. _Shigure foi se encontrar com Ayame. Logo hoje vou ter que ficar sozinho com a ratazana!"_ Perdia a vontade de comer só de pensar em almoçar perto dele. _"O dia não pode piorar, pode?_ ", pensou Kyo.

"_Você vem ou vai ficar aí plantado até amanhã?" _alfinetou Yuki com ar de deboche.

"_Não fale comigo"._

"_Ok, não sinto mesmo falta de ouvir sua voz..."_ murmurou o rato já indo embora.

Kyo não estava com cabeça nem mesmo para replicar as provocações do primo naquele momento.

Em casa, Yuki esquentou o ensopado de carne que Tohru havia preparado e os dois primos almoçaram em completo silêncio. Eram um silêncio estranho até mesmo para os velhos inimigos.

Estirado sobre o tapete da sala em frente a televisão, Kyo trocava os canais procurando algo de bom pra se distrair.

"_Se não quer ver nada, desligue a televisão"_ disse Yuki sem levantar os olhos do livro que estava lendo no sofá.

"_Fica na sua, ratazana."_ murmurou o gato, sem fitá-lo

Yuki não conseguia se concentrar em seu livro. Tudo isso por culpa do gato idiota à sua frente. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada quando estavam assim tão próximos. Como isso era irritante! Já tinha lido a última frase quatro vezes... isso tinha que acabar ou ia enlouquecer.

Mal tinha ele acabado de processar seus últimos pensamentos quando reparou que Kyo aumentara relativamente o volume da televisão. Pelo visto queria tirá-lo do sério.

"_Por que não me faz um favor e me poupa de sua desagradável presença?"_ perguntou Yuki fitando-o.

"_Ora, seu..."_ disse Kyo se preparando para uma briga. Ele se levantou e atirou o livro de Yuki longe.

"_Você quer apanhar, gato estúpido?" _

"_Venha me bater se é homem!"_ disse Kyo alteando sua voz.

"_Você vai se arrepender do que disse!"_

Yuki se levantou bem a tempo de escapar do chute de Kyo. Este estava muito irritado. Queria matar Yuki. Queria definitivamente acabar com aquele maldito!

"_Como ele pode ser tão imbecil?"_, pensava o rato. _"Como não via que ele o admirava?. Por que tinha aquela obsessão idiota de entrar para os doze signos? Por que diabos o desejava tanto_?

Perdido sem seus pensamentos mais reveladores, Yuki não desviou a tempo de um bom soco de Kyo que acabou acertando-o em cheio no rosto.

O gato chocado com sua astúcia até parou de lutar. Estava confuso_. "Como a ratazana não se esquivara daquele golpe?"._

O rato limitou-se a passar a mão sobre o lábio inferior ferido. Olhou para sua mão e notou o sangue. Lançou a Kyo um olhar indecifrável que lhe causou um arrepio na espinha. Pensou que agora iria apanhar sem piedade do primo.

Yuki precipitou-se com um chute que foi defendido por Kyo rapidamente. Este notou um brilho anormal nos olhos violetas. Parecia furioso. Achava que nunca o veria perder a pose.

O rato então se aproveitando da distração do gato, conseguiu acertar um belo soco em seu oponente que caiu com a violência do golpe.

Kyo fez menção de se levantar mas foi impedido por Yuki que o empurrou de volta ao chão. Ele segurava a camisa do primo pela gola enquanto o encarava.

"_NÃO AGUENTO MAIS VER ESSA SUA CARA!"_ Gritou o rato. Ele estava irado. Sentimento que se intensificara ainda mais devido ao desejo contido que sentia pelo gato.

"_ME SOLTE!"_ berrou Kyo, tentando empurrá-lo. Ele queria socá-lo e chutá-lo até a morte. Não agüentava mais a sua arrogância.

Então, num ato impensado até em seus sonhos mais delirantes, Yuki jogou o peso de seu corpo sobre o do rival.

"_O que vo..."_ tentou pronunciar Kyo sem sucesso quando teve os lábios tomados por Yuki.

Surpreso ante ao gesto do primo, o gato ficou estático facilitando ainda mais para o rato que aproveitou para deslizar também a língua dentro daquela boca tão macia.

No entanto seu espanto foi total ao perceber que Kyo não lutava para se desvencilhar, ao contrário, começava a corresponder ao beijo!

Yuki não se fez de rogado, esfregando o seu corpo no dele. Isso pareceu enlouquecer ainda mais Kyo que explorava com suas mãos o corpo esguio tão próximo.

Separaram-se enfim, partindo o beijo em busca de ar. Ambos ofegantes e excitados. Mas não haveria trégua. Yuki não pensou duas vezes em atacar o pescoço dele com carícias ousadas. Lambendo e mordendo, fazendo-o gemer entre palavras desconexas que não conseguia conter.

O gato faminto, tentava tirar a blusa do outro em vão. Este o ajudou, parando o que fazia para se livrar daquela peça inútil.

Kyo abrira a boca para protestar mas esta novamente foi tomada com lascívia.

Yuki subiu a blusa dele pra ter acesso ao tórax delineado. Sugava e lambia seus mamilos com vontade. Depois desceu a língua pelo abdômen, fazendo-o se arrepiar e estremecer, deleitando-se com cada sensação que proporcionava aquele ser.

"_Humm..."_ gemia Kyo sem conseguir se conter.

Continuou descendo até o umbigo e parou quando chegou ao centro de sua excitação. Levantou os olhos violetas encarando os rubros de Kyo, semicerrados, apreciando sua face afogueada. Vendo-o faminto, assim como ele.

Abriu a calça verde-musgo dele sem cuidado algum, beijando-o por cima da cueca branca, arrancados gemidos ainda mais altos dele.

Kyo sabia que aquilo era um erro mas seu corpo se recusava a aceitar. Seu corpo o traía, reagindo com ardor aos toques do primo.

Yuki então tirou aquela calça que tanto o atrapalhava. Kyo o observava paralisado, lábios entreabertos, olhos brilhando de desejo.

" _Até onde ele estava disposto a levar aquilo?" _Kyo pensou.

"_Só aquele olhar diante de si já tinha valido o dia." _Pensou Yuki _"Bem que poderia ser sempre assim. Eu o amo tanto..." _O coração dele deu um pulo dentro do peito ante a revelação mais chocante de sua vida: ele o amava!

"_Yuki, você não..."_ o gato sussurrou com voz rouca, impedido de continuar pelo rato que voltou a beija-lo profundamente.

Traçou com a língua uma linha através de seu abdômen, ora sugando, ora lambendo de leve, vendo-o arquear o corpo e afundar as mãos em seu cabelo.

Ouvir os gemidos de Kyo o deixava ainda mais excitado. Não estava conseguindo mais raciocinar. Sabia que o que estavam fazendo era uma loucura. Mas cada célula do seu corpo clamava por satisfação. Não estava agüentando mais. Queria senti-lo dentro de si.

Guiou as mãos trêmulas de Kyo para o cós de sua calça, sentindo a pressão em seu baixo ventre crescer em expectativa. Sentiu uma corrente elétrica atravessa-lo quando sentiu o toque em seu membro ereto. Arfou e gemeu no ouvido de Kyo, que beijava e lambia seu pescoço.

Kyo estava nervoso. Nunca havia feito aquilo antes.

"_Yuki, eu não..."_ começou a dizer mas cortado pelas palavras dele.

"_Não se preocupe."_ Sussurrou, entre gemidos. _"Apenas toque-me"_

Kyo continuou, descendo completamente a sua calça, pra ter maior acesso. Arranhou de leve suas coxas vendo-o arfar, se esfregando nele. Não agüentaria muita mais tempo.

O rato então virou-se mudando de posição ficando em baixo de Kyo. Pegou um de seus dedos e mostrou a ele como queria ser tocado.

Logo Kyo começou a masturba-lo enquanto seu dedo ia e vinha dentro dele.

"_Humm, Kyo..."_ gemeu Yuki "_Isto está... tão bom..."_

O gato perdia o fôlego só de observa-lo se contorcer e morder os lábios, tentando em vão não gemer alto.

"_Vem..."_ o rato disse, puxando-o pra mais perto. _"Quero-o dentro, agora..."_

Kyo assentiu inseguro. Mas fez o que ele lhe pediu. Tentaria tomar o máximo de cuidado.

"_Isso vai doer..."_ murmurou ele, preocupado.

"_Não importa"_

Kyo introduziu devagar a ponta e viu-o arquear o corpo. Definitivamente estava sentindo dor. Mas ele fez sinal pra que continuasse. Continuou então indo devagar, contudo Yuki lhe puxou com força, fazendo-o entrar de uma vez só. Ele urrou, arranhando o braço de Kyo.

"_Você..."_ Kyo disse tocando-lhe o rosto.

" _Apenas continue..."_ foi tudo que disse.

Kyo ia bem devagar, dando-o tempo de se acostumar ao tê-lo dentro de si, enquanto manipulava seu membro. Estava reunindo todo o seu auto-controle, que ele sabia, não ia durar muito

Yuki começou a pedir-lhe para ir mais rápido e algo na sua voz dizia que aqueles gemidos não eram mais de dor.

Os dois não duraram muito, enfim. Kyo acabou desabando sobre o corpo de Yuki. Altamente exausto e satisfeito. Notou pela primeira vez que ainda estavam no chão da sala. Praguejou mentalmente. E se Tohru ou Shigure tivessem vindo de repente? Realmente o rato tirava-lhe toda a razão. Onde estava sua cabeça?

Yuki tinha os olhos fechados, o coração se acalmando aos poucos. "_Eles tinham mesmo feito aquilo no chão da sala?"_ Pensou _"Oh, Deus... Kyo arrancava-lhe toda a sanidade..."_

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Minha primeira fic de Kyo/Yuki, o que acharam?

Sejam bonzinhos e deixem reviews...

Até o próximo capítulo, beijos...


	2. The speed of pain

Título: **Irresistivelmente Atraído.**

Autora: Cherry-in-Wonderland.**_  
_**

Anime: Fruits Basket.

Pares: Yuki/Kyo.

Classificação: Yaoi Lemon.

Sumário: Yuki de repente descobre-se atraído por Kyo. O que fará agora com a descoberta deste novo sentimento? Yaoi / lemon.

Disclaimer: Não possuo os personagens, estes pertencem a Natsuki Takaya. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

Agradecimentos: As minhas amigas do msn: Aiko e Yume Vy, ao pessoal das reviews: Yue-chan, Mo de Áries, Carolzita Malfoy, Shido Kurokawa. Brigadão gente, espero que curtam este capítulo também.

Capitulo 2 – **The Speed of Pain**

Yuki fitava o teto, desolado. O silêncio de Kyo fazia com que se sentisse ainda mais inseguro.

"_O que faria agora, depois de tudo o que acontecera? Conhecendo Kyo, saberia que não seria nada simples."_ Pensou entristecido.

Seus pensamentos foram abruptamente interrompidos pelo garoto possuído pelo espírito do gato, que levantou-se bruscamente catando sua roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão.

Yuki ouviu-o caminhar apressado a passos largos em completo silêncio e sumir dali.

"_Realmente, não será nada simples..."_ Ele suspirou, seria um longo dia.

Kyo largou-se em cima de sua cama, ainda seminu. Fechou seus olhos rubros

com força como se assim pudesse esquecer o que havia acontecido.

"_O que eu fiz?"_ ele repetia mentalmente sem parar.

No quarto ao lado, Yuki dividia-se entre a ansiedade e a exasperação, sem saber realmente dizer qual das duas era mais dolorosa.

"_Como serão as coisas daqui pra frente?"_ perguntava-se. Afinal havia deixado que sua aparente máscara de indiferença caísse. Não agüentava aquele silêncio do primo. Havia esperado outra reação. Seria melhor se tivesse gritado, se tivesse lhe agredido como sempre fazia. Qualquer coisa. Menos aquele silêncio. Não sabia como lidar com aquele Kyo...

A noite caiu rapidamente. O rato parecia ainda mais entristecido enquanto observava as estrelas.

"O que houve com você?" perguntou Shigure sentando ao seu lado.

Silêncio. O rapaz de cabelos cinzentos pareceu não escuta-lo.

"Onde está Kyo?" insistiu o outro.

"Por que _eu_ saberia dizer onde aquele estúpido está!" sobressaltou-se a menção do nome do primo o fez sair de seus devaneios.

"Aconteceu algo entre vocês?" fitou-o com intensidade o primo mais velho.

"Nada que não aconteça normalmente"mentiu rapidamente.

"Sei"

Yuki ignorou o tom sarcástico de Shigure e levantou-se.

Kyo também não apareceu durante o jantar deixando Tohru preocupada. Shigure tentou acalma-la sem muito sucesso. Yuki limitou-se a sorrir fracamente para não somar mais preocupações. Não queria que ela percebesse o tormento que se instalara em seu coração. Sabia que o cão o analisava em silêncio tentando descobrir o que ele escondia. Mas era difícil, Yuki mantinha-se calmo e impassível.Não revelando nem mesmo em seus olhos o desespero que sentia.

Já perto da meia noite, Shigure quase espancou a porta do quarto de Kyo sem obter resposta. Se estava lá, não queria mesmo ser incomodado.

"_É melhor falar com o Hatori. Talvez ele consiga arrancar algo daqueles dois..."_ Pensou.

Na manhã de sábado, Yuki achou por bem ir falar com Kyo. Não agüentava mais aquele silêncio. Aquilo o estava matando. Sabia que não seria uma conversa fácil. Ele nunca havia mantido uma conversa saudável com ele. Não sabia nem por onde começar.

Kyo estava sentado no telhado da casa dos Soumas. Fitava o horizonte, perdido em pensamentos.

"Posso falar com você?" começou Yuki, sentando-se ao seu lado numa distância segura para ambos.

"Já está falando, não é?" Kyo continuou fitando o horizonte.

"Sobre o que aconteceu ontem..."

"NÃO ME FALE DISSO!" Kyo explodiu pela primeira vez desde a tarde passada.

"Não precisa falar tão alto, gato idiota." Yuki perdeu a calma por um momento.

"Fique longe de mim!" Kyo disse encarando-o.

Yuki respirou fundo contando até dez. "Qual é o seu problema?"

"Problema?" Kyo o encarou incrédulo. "Você! Você é que tem um problema!Você é que se jogou em cima de mim ontem!

"Ah, vai ser um maldito covarde e jogar a culpa toda em cima de mim, não é?" Yuki pareceu extremamente irritado agora.

"Aquilo foi..." murmurou Kyo com a voz trêmula. "um maldito erro..."

Aquelas palavras atravessaram Yuki com eficácia arrebatadora. Por um momento, ele sentiu lágrimas amargas arderem em seus olhos violetas. Lutou tentando retê-las o máximo que pode. Levantou-se de repente, deixando o primo sem uma única palavra.

Kyo arrependera-se quase instantaneamente das palavras que dissera ao outro quando viu a dor estampada nos olhos dele.

"_Maldição!"_ exclamou levando ambas as mãos a cabeça. Não conseguia controlar sua impulsividade.

O rato passou boa parte de sua manhã trancado no quarto.

"_Idiota"_ pensava. _"Sou mesmo um grande pude pensar que depois do que fizemos, ele fosse me amar? Ele agora sente nojo. E ainda me odeia. Talvez me odeie ainda mais agora..."_

No domingo, eles mal se viram já que Kyo tinha ido ao dojo treinar com seu mestre Kazuma. O gato não quis se abrir com seu pai. Ele apenas queria esquecer o assunto no momento. Deixaria pra pensar depois. Antes tinha que esgotar suas energias num bom treino exaustivo. Mesmo quando chegou cansado foi difícil conciliar o sono e passou boa parte da noite acordado.

Na segunda de manhã, no colégio Kaibara, Tohru e Yuki avistaram Kyo na sala de aula. Ele tinha uma aparência péssima. Parecia que tinha dormido mal. Tinha suave olheiras debaixo dos olhos rubros, a pele pálida.

Os olhos de Yuki e de Kyo encontraram-se brevemente. O rato sustentou o olhar do gato por uns segundos e sentiu-se estremecer. Aqueles olhos. Não saberia decifrar aquele olhar.

Tohru percebeu que Kyo queria ficar sozinho já que estava sentado no fundo da sala. Então apenas acenou hesitante. Ele correspondeu o aceno e murmurou-lhe bom dia fracamente.

"_Ele não está nada bem. E Souma também, apesar de sorrir parece que algo o preocupa."_ Pensou a garota.

No intervalo das aulas, Hatsuharu Souma encontrou Kyo deitado no telhado.

"Sempre tão previsível..." murmurou sorrindo.

"Suma daqui"

"E tão cheio de tato" disse irônico.

"Você não me ouviu?" Kyo encarou-o irritado.

"O que houve com você hoje?" perguntou Haru encostando-se a parede.

"Não enche."

"O que você fez para o Yuki?"

"Meta-se na sua vida, Haru"

"Não antes de você me responder" replicou estreitando os olhos castanhos.

"CAI FORA!"

"Ah...Vai começar a gritar comigo, não é? Este é o Kyo que eu conheço!" disse Haru com um brilho característico no olhar.

"_Merda..."_ exasperou-se Kyo. "_O maldito virou black... Só me faltava essa!_

O gato levantou-se pronto para se defender se precisasse. Mas Haru foi ainda mais rápido vencendo a pouca distância entre eles. Com um movimento inesperado, Kyo foi lançado de encontro a parede.

"ME DEIXE EM PAZ" esbravejou, seus olhos rubros agora brilhando de fúria.

"O que você fez com ele? Hã?" Haru tinha um olhar demoníaco.

"ME LARGA!" Kyo lhe deu um forte empurrão. E antes que o boi revidasse ele desapareceu dali o mais rápido que pode.

O gato matou o resto das aulas. Sua consciência não o deixava em paz um minuto sequer e seu mal-humor atingira níveis insuportáveis assim como a confusão em sua cabeça. Era melhor mesmo estar sozinho, não seria legal explodir com uma pessoa que não tinha nada a ver com seus problemas.

"_O que me resta fazer agora? Já fiz o que não deveria ter feito...Mas foi tão bom...O Quê? Não, não foi bom, seu idiota! Aquilo não deveria ter acontecido!"_Kyo tentava ao máximo se convencer embora soubesse, no fundo, que estava apenas enganando a si mesmo. Isso o deixava ainda mais irritado.

Depois de debater consigo mesmo, decidiu que deveria dizer algo a Yuki. Não sabia exatamente o quê. Mas achava que o deixara magoado e isso o incomodava.

Yuki chegara em casa com Tohru, Hatsuharu e Momiji. Achava legal que os outros primos viessem fazer-lhe uma visita. Assim poderia esquecer um pouco o que o atormentava tanto.

Tohru foi logo oferecendo um café com bolo para os rapazes. Yuki sorriu para ela. Era tão doce e sempre tão prestativa. Antes tivesse se apaixonado por ela ao invés de Kyo.

"_Não devo pensar naquele estúpido" repreendeu-se mentalmente. _Neste exato momento, Kyo irrompeu pela sala. Seus olhos rubros recaíram sobre os violetas do primo. E ele ficou terrivelmente frustrado que Haru e Momiji estivessem na casa. Emburrado, tomou o rumo das escadas e subiu para seu quarto.

O rato limitou-se a refazer sua pequena farsa e fingir que nada havia mudado entre eles. Sorriu com desdém embora estivesse em profunda agonia, desesperançado diante da reação fria da pessoa que mais amava.

"Não é melhor que eu suba e tente falar com ele?" perguntou Tohru, aflita.

"Ele não quer falar com ninguém, eu já tentei" murmurou Haru.

"Mas ele já está assim há dias...Não há nada que possamos fazer?"

"O tempo é o melhor remédio pra ele..." respondeu Momiji com a expressão anormalmente séria.

Yuki, Haru e Tohru o olharam com estranheza ante a resposta dada. Momiji então desviou o assunto para algo mais descontraído. Sabia o que estava acontecendo ali. Sabia que a causa da tristeza de Yuki e a irritação de Kyo era apenas uma. Descobriram que se gostavam. Bom, conhecendo Kyo, ele devia estar negando isso exaustivamente dentro daquela cabeça dura. E Yuki, coitado tava pagando seus pecados com isso. Mas não deveria se intrometer. Eles já tinham idade para lidar com o assunto. Dissera isso a Hatori na sede no dia anterior. Shigure também já estava desconfiado.

"_Somente Tohru para não enxergar..."_ Pensou enquanto sorria.

Kyo não agüentava mais de fome, afinal passara o dia inteiro sem comer. Já estava até sentindo tonturas. A perspectiva de descer e encarar Yuki e os outros não o agradava nem um pouco. Tampouco tencionava continuar a sentir-se tão mal. Resolveu por descer e ignora-los ao máximo.

"_Falo com a ratazana, depois, quando estivermos a sós."_

Quando estava descendo os degraus da escada deu de cara com Haru.

"Ah, vossa majestade resolveu nos dar a honra..." riu-se o rapaz de cabelos brancos. "Deixou a Tohru preocupada, bichano."

"Por que você não vai encher a ratazana?" devolveu-lhe o gato.

"Calma, não está mais aqui quem falou..." levantou suas mãos em sinal de paz.

Kyo revirou os olhos e o empurrou para o lado. Aturar aquele cara era demais pra sua pouca paciência. Ele só perdia mesmo para o Ayame.

"_Aquela serpente pervertida e sem noção..."_ pensou.

"Fiz o chá que você gosta" Tohru sorriu meio insegura da reação dele, ofereceu a xícara.

"Obrigado" murmurou o ruivo, pegando-a da mão da garota. Sentou-se o mais longe possível de Yuki.

Haru estava de acordo com Momiji que não deveriam se intrometer na vida daqueles dois, todavia achava que Kyo fazia seu amado Yuki sofrer em demasia. Não sabia o que ele lhe dissera ou fizera. Imaginava apenas que tinha sido algo doloroso. Tinha visto isso nos olhos violetas dele. E não apenas vislumbrara isto. Via também pela tristeza velada do primo que ele estava profundamente apaixonado pelo gato.

"_O que eu não daria para que Yuki olhasse pra mim do jeito que olha pra ele?"_ suspirou lançando um olhar irritado para Kyo a seu lado.

"O que foi?" perguntou Kyo.

"Hã? Nada não." Apressou-se a dizer Haru.

"_É melhor eu me contentar em ter a amizade de Yuki. Ele realmente ama este idiota. A única coisa que posso fazer é tentar juntar estes dois. Uma ajudinha não pode fazer mal."_ Ponderou consigo mesmo o boi.

De repente Haru teve uma idéia.

"Tohru, podemos jantar aqui hoje?" perguntou casualmente.

Kyo lançou um olhar assassino para Haru por cima da xícara de chá. Este fingiu que nem percebeu

"Claro que sim" respondeu a menina de cabelos castanhos. "Shigure-san vai adorar."

"Vocês são sempre bem vindos a esta casa" concluiu Yuki.

"_Eu mereço..."_ pensou o gato resignado.

"Me dêem licença, vou começar a preparar o jantar"

"Posso te ajudar, Tohru?"

"Seria ótimo, Momiji-kun."

"Visitas!" exclamou Shigure que acabara de chegar. Achava esplendido ter os outros dois primos por ali. A casa parecia muito triste. Estava até considerando a idéia de chamar o Aya...Oh, Yuki certamente não gostaria disso. Era melhor deixar pra outro dia, quando ele estivesse com humor mais apropriado.

Resolveu ir tomar um bom banho relaxante e ligar pra sua serpente favorita. Tinha que contar a Ayame suas suspeitas em relação a seu irmão. Queria saber a opinião dele a respeito daquilo.

"O que você acha de darmos uma volta lá fora, Yuki" o boi perguntou.

"Hã...humm, pode ser" o rato levantou-se deixando Kyo sozinho.

"_Então é assim? Aqueles dois malditos acham que podem fingir que ele não existi, é?_ _E por que aquele besta do Haru o tinha convidado pra dar uma volta?_

"_Por que você se importa?" _outra voz em sua cabeça lhe perguntava.

"_Eu não me importo!"_

"_Mentiroso..."_

"_Não mesmo! Se ele quer ficar sozinho com a ratazana maldita, que fique!"_

"_Então vai deixa-lo sozinho com o Yuki? Vai deixa-lo mesmo sabendo que ele o ama?" _a voz insistia, deixando mais perturbado.

"_Ele não ama o Haru..."_

"_Exato, ele ama você!" _a voz lhe alfinetou. "_Você é que deveria estar lá fora com ele!"_

"_O quê? Devo estar ficando maluco...Duas porcarias de vozes ecoam em minha cabeça."_

"_Vá até lá e acabe logo com isso, diga o que você sente, pra que todo este sofrimento?"_

"_Por que eu tenho que escutar você, afinal?"_

"_Você deve ouvir a voz do seu coração...Não pode fugir de si mesmo.Não pode mentir para si próprio, você sabe o que o motivou naquela ê sabe! Sabe que não o odeia...Você o tenha amado durante todos estes anos..."_

O cão havia voltado para falar algo importante com Tohru mas deteve-se ao olhar para o gato. Ele tinha uma expressão séria e ao mesmo tempo tão sombria.

"Por que tá fazendo estas caretas?" Shigure estava a uns segundos observando Kyo dividido entre a preocupação e o divertimento. Kyo deu um pulo e o encarou aborrecido.

"Não é da sua conta!" Kyo levantou-se e foi lá fora decidido a ter uma conversa esclarecedora com o primo. Caminhou apressado antes que desistisse , aquela voz infernal recusava-se a deixa-lo em paz sem que o fizesse. Ouviu vozes ali por perto, não deveriam estar muito longe.

Deparou-se com uma cena que fez seu estomago revirar. Haru estava a ponto de beijar Yuki. Tinha uma das mãos em seu cabelo a outra rodeava sua cintura. Kyo ficara tão chocado que não conseguiu se mexer por um breve momento. Soltara apenas uma exclamação inaudível e sumiu dali assim que suas pernas se mexeram de novo. Nem ouviu quando Yuki o chamou de volta. Lágrimas de raiva caíam-lhe pelo rosto. Ele correu como um louco, não importando o caminho. Queria apenas estar longe dali.

**Continua...**

N/A: Gente, peço mil desculpas pela demora na atualização. A culpa é dos milhões de trabalhos que eu tive que fazer para a faculdade. Final de semestre é fogo... espero que estando agora de férias o próximo capítulo saia mais rápido. Espero que minha criatividade apareça...rsrsrs. Quem sabe se eu receber bastante reviews eu não fique inspirada... sério pessoal, os comentários de vocês são poderosos, não deixem de comentar, por favor. Deixem de preguiça! Mil beijos e até a próxima.

_04/06/06._


	3. Because of you

Título: **Irresistivelmente Atraído.**

Autora: **_Dark Annek._**

Anime: Fruits Basket.

Pares: Yuki/Kyo.

Classificação: Yaoi/Lemon.

Sumário: Yuki de repende descobre-se atraído por Kyo. O que fará agora com a descoberta deste novo sentimento? Yaoi / lemon.

Disclaimer: Não possuo os personagens de Furuba, estes pertencem a Natsuki Takaya. Esta fic tem apenas o intuito de entreter.

Agradecimentos: A Mo de Áries pela review, a Aiko Hosokawa e Yume Vy, pelo incentivo e pelos elogios. Adoro conversar com vocês, meninas! Espero que curtam este capítulo.

Capítulo 3 – **Because of you**

By Dark Annek 

Yuki estava deitado em sua cama. Sua mente, porém, parecia longe dali. Estava confuso. Teria sido dor o que ele viu nos olhos de Kyo? Ele não saberia dizer.

Naquela fatídica noite anterior, quando o primo mais novo o convidara para o passeio, ele acabou por desabafar. Não agüentava mais guardar tudo somente para si

_Flashback:_

"Você o ama?" Haru olhou dentro dos olhos violetas de Yuki.

"Eu não sei..." Yuki hesitou.Seus olhos rumaram para o chão como se o achasse profundamente interessante.

"Tem certeza?" O boi insistiu, já sabendo realmente a resposta.

"Eu o amo, sim" o rato rendeu-se, lançando um fraco sorriso na direção do outro rapaz.

"Aquele bastardo não sabe a sorte que tem..." murmurou o primo baixinho. Era mais um comentário dirigido a si mesmo. Queria ele ter a sorte de ter o amor de Yuki.

Yuki recomeçou a caminhar em silêncio. Levantou seus olhos para encarar a noite estrelada que desabrochava.

"Yuki..."

"Sim?"

"Acho que não estamos sozinhos..." ele sussurrou enquanto diminuiu a distância entre eles.

"Como?" Yuki pareceu confuso. Estava perdido em pensamentos e não percebera o que o primo queria dizer. Apenas o encarou em muda expectativa, os lábios rosados entreabertos.

Haru suspirou. Yuki era o rapaz mais bonito que conhecera. E o luar só parecia colaborar para deixa-lo ainda mais irresistível. Ah, se ele o amasse! Mas o coração daquele anjo já possuía um dono.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais, seus olhos castanhos semicerrados. Suas mãos tocaram a face de Yuki. Seus lábios estavam perigosamente perto. Foi nesse momento que o rato percebeu com profundo espanto que Kyo estava ali. Observava a cena com os olhos rubros arregalados. A boca contraíra-se numa careta.

Yuki o encarou, pensara em dizer que aquilo não era o que ele estava pensando. Mas o que ele estaria pensando? Ele não saberia dizer.

"Kyo..." chamou o rato.

Porém Kyo postou-se a correr desabalado, deixando Yuki mais confuso ainda. Pensou por um momento em correr atrás dele, mas algo o deteve ali.Ele então se virou para fitar Haru e o encontrou com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

"Por que você fez isso?" Ele perguntou, sério. "Você fez de propósito?"

"Fiz para que o bichano perceba que, se ele não se decidir acabará por perder você." Respondeu com displicência.

"Não acho que tenha sido uma boa idéia..." murmurou tristemente.

"_Se as coisas estavam ruim, ficariam ainda pior agora..."_ Pensou Yuki, desolado.

"Yuki, você ficou chateado comigo?"

Yuki o fitou e deu de ombros. "Acho que você só quis me ajudar, mas acredito que tenha sido em vão..."

Haru sorriu-lhe solidário. Estendeu uma das mãos e tocou-lhe a bochecha, acariciando-a com as costas das mãos.

"_É uma pena que ele realmente ame aquele cabeça-dura..."_

_Fim do flashback._

Yuki não vira mais Kyo desde aquela hora. Ele não aparecera para jantar. Não aparecera para dormir. Yuki ficara a noite toda acordado esperando na sala, ele retornar. Todos haviam ido dormir. Ele, no entanto, não pregara o olho a noite toda. Sua mente revisava aquela cena. Vezes e vezes, sem conta. Tentava identificar a reação de Kyo. Tão atípica... Queria fervorosamente acreditar que se tratava de ciúmes. Mas aquela fria reação...Parecia que o gato sentia ainda mais nojo dele. Por que havia corrido? Por que não tinha gritado? Ele era o rei dos berros...

"Yuki?" Uma voz chamava na porta.

"O que foi?" Ele disse de volta sem se levantar.

"Você não vai pra escola?" Perguntou Tohru.

"Humm, não.Não estou me sentindo bem." Era uma meia verdade já que não estava nada legal.

"Souma-kun está passando mal?" Yuki pôde sentir o tom aflito em sua voz.

"Nada que um bom descanso não cure."

"Está bem, eu vou indo então." Ela suspirou, resignada. Achava que o clima na casa havia mudado e muito. Yuki e Kyo andavam tão tristes. Será que estavam chateados com ela?

Depois de algum tempo, a fome venceu Yuki, que foi obrigado a descer para comer alguma coisa. Estava sentado no sofá comendo um sanduíche quando percebeu que Shigure o analisava com aqueles argutos olhos azuis.

"O que foi?" Perguntou meio irritado com o primo.

"Kazuma ligou. Kyo está no dojo."

"Ótimo" limitou-se a voltar sua atenção novamente para a televisão. Seu coração, contudo, respirou aliviado. Se estava com seu mestre, estava bem. Era o que importava.

"Não vai me dizer mais nada?" Tornou a perguntar o cão.

"O que queria que eu lhe dissesse?" A voz de Yuki soou bastante irritada desta vez.

"Ora, Yuki. Já está na hora de parar com esta farsa."

"Farsa?" Ele estava mortificado. Como Shigure poderia saber? Teria Haru lhe contado?

"Ninguém me falou nada" ele respondeu como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos."Eu apenas deduzi".

"Eu não quero falar a respeito".

"Uma hora você tem que por tudo pra fora".Ele respondeu, encostado no batente da porta.

Kazuma observava Kyo enquanto ele dormia. Parecia tão sereno agora. Nem parecia o Kyo que batera em sua porta no meio da noite. Não havia mais sinal de lágrimas em sua face. Esgotara-se durante a noite que havia passado em claro.

Ele conhecia profundamente seu filho. Havia deixado que ele se acalmasse sozinho. Apenas ficou a seu lado. Ofereceu sua companhia e carinho em silêncio. Kyo ainda não estava preparado para falar. E ele não o pressionaria.

Já perto da hora do almoço, o gato acordou e o encontrou na pequena cozinha.

"É muito tarde?" Perguntou jogando-se na cadeira a sua frente.

"Não. Mas acho que dormistes o suficiente." Respondeu-lhe sorrindo.

"Posso ficar aqui, mestre?"

"Você não quer mais voltar?" Kazuma preocupou-se.

"Não" Kyo desviou seu olhar do mestre.

"E a Tohru?"

"Ela vai entender..." O gato suspirou, sentindo o seu peito comprimir. Sentiria muita saudade da menina. Daquele seu jeito doce e meigo. Aqueles sorrisos bobos. Toda a sua alegria e vivacidade. Mas não, não deveria voltar.

"Meu filho..."

Kyo levantou seu olhar para encarar seu pai adotivo. Seus olhos pareciam preocupados, mas ele lhe sorria com bondade.

"Por favor, não diga mais nada..." o ruivo murmurou, sua voz fraca parecia extremamente cansada. "Apenas... permita que eu fique."

"Está bem, se assim você deseja" resignou-se Kazuma "Mas vou avisar a Shigure que você vai passar um tempo aqui comigo."

Kyo levantou seus olhos rubros e o encarou por um longo momento. Um olhar que ao mesmo tempo demonstravam gratidão e carinho.

Yuki olhava para o telefone. Estava no escritório de Shigure. Tentava chegar a um consenso consigo mesmo sobre o que fazer. Seu coração dizia-lhe que deveria ligar. Tentar explicar ao primo a cena que ele havia presenciado. Em contrapartida, sua mente dizia que não. Que não era prudente. Ele o havia magoado muito. Se estivesse sofrendo era bem merecido.

"_Oh, mais que tipo de pensamentos são estes? Eu não sou assim." _

Sua mão alcançou o telefone. Ele hesitou por um breve momento e discou os números.

"Alô, mestre" sua voz soou trêmula de ansiedade. "Eu poderia falar com o Kyo?".

Kazuma arregalou os olhos. Então era isso, pensou. Teria sido mais uma briga? Ele olhou para Kyo que estava deitado no sofá. Ele tinha o olhar distante e vazio.

"_Não creio que tenha sido isto. Nunca o vi deste jeito"._

"Um momento, Yuki" respondeu-lhe o homem.

Ao mero som daquela palavra, o gato deu um ligeiro sobressalto. Seria ele mesmo? Por que teria ligado? Lançou um olhar confuso a seu pai quando ele passou-lhe o telefone.

"Alô" a voz saiu como um grunhido pela falta de uso nas últimas horas.

"Kyo eu..." murmurou o rato. Estava irritado consigo mesmo por não conseguir ser eloqüente naquele momento crucial.

O gato escutou atento do outro lado da linha. Somente a voz dele foi capaz de fazer acelerar seus batimentos cardíacos. Mas ele nada falou.

"O que você viu... não significou nada pra mim, eu e Haru somos..."

"Você não precisa dizer nada pra mim..." murmurou Kyo, a raiva agitando-se em seu estômago.

"Por favor, Kyo, seja razoável..." pediu-lhe Yuki, quase se arrependendo de ter ligado.

"Você me pede pra ser razoável?" exasperou-se o gato "Quando você o foi?"

"Por que você correu quando nos viu?" Yuki perguntou, sem conseguir conter a sua curiosidade. Aquela pergunta pairava sempre em sua mente. Tinha que ter a resposta.

Kyo congelou ao ouvir aquela pergunta. Por que ele havia perguntado logo aquilo? Nem ele sabia qual era a resposta.

"Não vai me dizer nada?" Yuki perguntou, sua voz estava embargada em medo. Não queria magoar-se novamente.

"Eu não sei..." Kyo respondera num murmuro quase inaudível. "Não sei o que te responder..."

"_Oh, maldição ele deveria saber!"_ Yuki pensou furioso.

"Então acho que não há nada mais que possamos dizer um ao outro" O rato dissera tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair em seu rosto.

Kyo pode sentir a tristeza de Yuki através de sua voz. Ficou em silêncio por um momento. Um nó havia se formado em sua garganta. Por que sentia aquela dor em seu peito? Ele estava tão confuso...

De repente, ouviu que Yuki havia desligado. Desistira de esperar por uma resposta do gato. Kyo ficou profundamente aturdido e angustiado. Agora não sabia mais o que pensar.

"_Eu nem ao menos deixei que ele me contasse sobre Haru!"_ Pensou com vontade de jogar o telefone longe. _"Por que eu tenho que ser assim!"_

Kazuma estava a observar seu filho adotivo de longe. Parecia que a conversa não tinha sido boa. Bem, estaria um pouco surpreso se fosse o contrário, dado ao histórico de hostilidades entre os dois. O relacionamento deles tinha sido difícil desde a infância. Não tinha como mudar agora.

Yuki sempre soubera do risco que era se envolver com Kyo. Ele era bem instável. Não sabia lidar com emoções. Era de certo modo, rude e grosseiro.

Sabia num nível bem profundo de inconsciência que magoaria seu coração novamente ao ligar para ele.

"_Por que eu tenho que ser tão terrivelmente idiota?"_ Pensou, largando-se em sua cama com a cara amarrada.

Não deveria ter ligado. Era isso que uma voz da sensatez dizia-lhe na sua mente. Mas, diabos! Ele sequer conseguia ter um minuto de paz! Não tinha ido a escola. Não tinha ânimo para fazer nada. Shigure tinha mais do que leve suspeitas entre ele e Kyo.

Sua vida estava um completo inferno... Isso tudo se somava à extrema dor que sentia em seu peito. O desespero que sentia por não conseguir resolver aquela situação.

"_Não devia ser isso que sente uma pessoa quando esta apaixonada..."_ suspirou, cansado.

Kyo passou boa parte da noite inquieto e confuso. Seus pensamentos não deixaram-no dormir direito. Quando finalmente pegava no sono, seus sonhos eram sobre ele e Yuki. Sinceramente não precisava por mais lenha naquela fogueira. Fugir do confronto com o primo não estava ajudando. Ele realmente tinha que ir falar com o rato. Não tinha jeito.

No dia seguinte, Kyo resolvera ir pra escola. Sabia que encontraria seu antigo rival e irritava-se ante a perspectiva de um encontro forçado. Ainda mais depois da conversa ao telefone.

Chegou mais cedo do que o costume, escolhendo um lugar ao fundo da sala de aula. Suspirou entediado enquanto rabiscava algo em seu caderno quando ouviu um barulho.

Seus olhos rubros imediatamente caíram sobre a pessoa que adentrava a sala no momento. Sentiu-se tenso ao receber o frio olhar daqueles olhos violetas.

Yuki pareceu-lhe ainda muito ressentido pela conversa. Pelo visto, ele tinha um longo caminho pela frente até encontrar a tão desejada _normalidade_. Se é que um dia ela retornaria.

O rato sentou-se na parte da frente, ignorando totalmente o outro. Kyo impacientou-se ainda mais com o gesto.

"_É melhor acabar com isso logo de uma vez. Rápido e indolor_".O gato pensou, infeliz.

Levantou-se e caminhou lentamente até Yuki. Seus passos ecoando no silêncio da sala de aula. Parou de chofre ao estar a seu lado.

"O que você quer?" Veio mordaz a voz do rato.

"Não lhe parece óbvio?" Devolveu Kyo sarcástico.

"_Não, não comece deste jeito!"_ Uma voz interveio, aflita em sua cabeça.

"O que é bem óbvio aqui é a sua estupidez." Limitou-se a replicar Yuki.

Se ele estava tentando acabar com a sua paciência, conseguiu.

"O único estúpido aqui é você, ratazana!" Alteou a voz o gato, fechando seus punhos, inconscientemente.

Silêncio. Yuki levantou seus olhos, encarando-o. Kyo de repente viu-se muito tentado a socar a cara dele por tamanha insolência e arrogância.

"_Oh, isto nunca dará certo"_ Kyo pensou, infeliz.

Yuki o observava com os braços cruzados. Tivera a nítida sensação de que o primo travava uma batalha interna. Tentou conter o riso.

"_Você não está se esforçando realmente. Controle este seu gênio terrível"._A voz em seu cérebro provocou-lhe.

"ORA, CALE A BOCA!" Kyo gritou, numa de suas explosões típicas.

"Eu me esqueci de citar _maluco_." Yuki murmurou, desdenhoso com um sorriso.

"QUEM É MALUCO AQUI, _RATAZANA MALDITA_!" Vociferou ele com olhar assassino, quase pulando em cima de Yuki.

Neste momento, Tohru adentrou a sala junto de Hanajima e Uotani, que sorriu ao ver a cena. Era algo que não acontecia há vários dias. Parecia até normal o fato daqueles dois brigarem tanto.

"Bom dia" disse tohru, já anestesiada com o comportamento dos dois.

"Bom dia, Honda-san" murmurou Yuki com um sorriso gentil, ignorando subitamente o outro a seu lado.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Uotani para Kyo.

"Não enche, você também".Respondeu-lhe, abrindo seu livro.

"Parece que alguém já acordou estressado".Provocou a garota loira, mexendo numa das mexas do cabelo dele, bagunçando-o.

"Ótima observação a sua. Agora me deixe em paz, sim?".

"Como queira..." Uotani sorriu maliciosa, sentando-se a seu lado.

Hanajima deu-lhe uma longa encarada que o incomodou muito. Não gostava de sentir-se analisado daquela forma.

No intervalo do lanche, Kyo subiu até o telhado para esfriar os ânimos já que durante a aula nada melhorou. Teve que agüentar os olhares lânguidos que Takei lançava em cima do rato. Aquilo lhe dava náuseas. Será que o maldito não percebia?

"_Oh, não. A princesa anda muito ocupada para perceber que alguém está quase se jogando em cima dele"._

"Maldito" bufou aborrecido.

"_Como se já não bastasse Haru e o fã-clube idiota dele. É por isso que ele é tão cheio de pose"._

Lembrou-se mais uma vez da cena presenciada entre ele e Haru. Sentiu uma pontada dolorosa em seu peito. Não entendia por que aquilo o afetava tanto. Ele não deveria se importar.

"Olá" murmurou um garoto de cabelos muito claros, pegando-o de surpresa.

"O que você faz aqui, pentelho?" Kyo grunhiu.

"Bom dia pra você também".Murmurou Momiji irônico, sentando-se a seu lado.

Kyo ficou em silêncio, carrancudo. O que diabos, Momiji queria com ele, afinal?

"Anda logo e diz o que você quer".Murmurou o gato impaciente.

"Sutileza não é o seu forte, não?" O coelho sorriu abertamente.

"Olha, se você veio curtir com a minha cara é melhor...".

"Deixa de ser burro, Kyo".Momiji disse sério.

"Como é que é?" Kyo fitou-lhe, incrédulo. Uma veia já latejando em sua têmpora.

"Você vai acabar perdendo a pessoa que você ama".

"De que _besteira_ você está falando, moleque?" Kyo fitou-lhe com uma mistura de horror e medo.

"_Lá vamos nós..." _pensou Momiji. _"Só o Haru mesmo pra me convencer a vir aqui e falar com o Kyo. Vou começar a cobrar por esses conselhos sentimentais"._

"Estou falando que você vai perder o amor do Yuki".Murmurou o loiro, direto.

"QUÊ?" Kyo deu um pulo de susto. O que será que ele sabia? Ah, ele ia partir a cara do maldito assim que o encontrasse. Ele disse que não ia contar a ninguém o que tinham feito.

"Você ainda não percebeu?" Momiji suspirou, espantado. Não era de se esperar que Yuki andava triste. Era por isso, afinal.

"Eu não tenho nada pra perceber" levantou-se o gato. "E você trata de me deixar em paz".

Kyo deixou-o sozinho e desceu. Estava completamente abalado pelo que o primo mais novo lhe dissera. Não era possível que Yuki o amasse. Se era verdade, por que o tinha tratado mal?

"_Você começou"._A voz intrometida interveio.

"_Me dá um tempo"._Pensou ele, cansado de travar aquela guerra.

Mas ele ia beijar o Haru. Ele viu! Aquela era uma evidência muito forte para ser contestada.

"_Mas ele tentou te explicar, você é que não deixou"._

Oh inferno, era verdade. Ele não deixou que Yuki lhe dissesse. Estava preocupado demais em ser rude com ele para prestar atenção ao que verdadeiramente importava.

Kyo resolvera voltar sozinho para casa. Passou no dojo e disse a Kazuma que estava voltando para casa de Shigure. Seu mestre foi discreto e não lhe perguntou nada.

O gato dissera a si mesmo que fugir do confronto com o primo era covardia. Por isso estava voltando.

No caminho de volta, sua cabeça era tomada de dúvidas e incertezas.

Achava que Yuki tinha feito tudo, naquela tarde, por desejo. Não havia pensado na possibilidade de haver sentimento. Ele mesmo não sabia definir o que sentia.

Somente sabia que tudo era sempre muito intenso entre os dois. Fosse ódio, fosse...

"_Amor..." _pensou, sentindo o peito arder.

Era isso que sentia? Era por isso que se sentira tão mal em vê-lo com Haru?

"_Mas eu deveria odiá-lo, não amá-lo. Isso é totalmente anormal. Não faz nem um pouco de sentido"._

Flashes de tudo o que viveu ao lado dele passando velozmente em sua cabeça. As brigas da infância. As provocações tolas. À vontade de vencê-lo sobrepujando qualquer tentativa de entendimento.

Era culpa de Yuki que sua vida fosse tão difícil. Era sempre culpa do maldito rato.

Não se questionou que tudo não passava de fingimento. Que não verdade sempre o admirou em segredo.

E numa tarde, em meio a mais uma de suas habituais brigas, algo havia mudado. Yuki lhe roubou um beijo. E longe de se sentir insultado ou enojado, ele correspondera. Correspondera como nunca em sua vida. Sentira-se flutuar naquele beijo. Perdera-se totalmente naquela deliciosa sensação e apenas deixou-se ser arrebatado por ela.

Mais que isso, tinham compartilhado o desejo mútuo que sentiram naquele momento.

E depois disso, todas as noites antes de dormir ele pensava em Yuki. Sonhava com ele e quando acordava, sozinho no meio da noite, desejava ouvir sua voz. Desejava sentir mais uma vez suas mãos correrem por seus sedosos fios de cabelo.

Novamente seus pensamentos vagaram até a tarde fatídica. Quando tudo saíra de seu curso habitual. Bem como seus pensamentos e ações.

Kyo havia mentido a Yuki de forma cruel e deliberada. Dissera que o que tinha acontecido entre eles havia sido um erro.

No fundo, ficou amedrontado com a possibilidade de sentir o que não deveria sentir por seu inimigo. E o destino lhe passara uma bela rasteira. Ele tinha se apaixonado!

Ele suspirou, cansado quando entrou em casa. Falou com Tohru rapidamente, dando graças aos céus que não tivesse dado de cara com Yuki.

Subiu as escadas, silencioso. Precisava tomar um banho e relaxar na paz de seu quarto. Estava com uma dor de cabeça horrível.

Jogou sua mochila descuidadamente sobre a cama. Escolheu uma roupa qualquer e rumou em direção ao banheiro no final do corredor.

"Você aqui?" Perguntou uma voz conhecida, fazendo seu sangue gelar. "Por que você voltou?".

Kyo virou-se encontrando aquele par de ametistas fitando-o com curiosidade.

"Por você".

26/06/06

_Continua..._

N/A: Eu sei que vocês vão falar que eu sou uma pessoa malvada e sem coração, mas eu não resisti a este finalzinho. Eu sempre quis terminar um capitulo assim, XD Desculpem-me também pela demora, mas meu computador tava muito ruim e tive que formata-lo.

Agora se vocês forem bonzinhos e me mandarem reviews suficientes quem sabe, eu não escreva o próximo mais rápido? Rsrs

Eu agradeço muito quem leu e comentou ,mas também agradeço da mesma forma quem apenas leu.

N/A2: Como será que Yuki vai reagir as palavras de Kyo? Ele não foi fofo, gente? Eu amo o Kyo! O neko é demais...fã enlouquecida...

Beijos e até a próxima...


	4. Only You

Disclaimer: Não possuo os personagens de Furuba, estes pertencem a Natsuki Takaya. Esta fic tem apenas o intuito de entreter.

**Capítulo 4 – Only You**

_By Dark Annek _

Ouvira a voz de Yuki naquele momento como se estivesse em câmera lenta. Sentiu-se congelar naquele instante. Sua pulsação acelerou, os batimentos cardíacos retumbaram em seus ouvidos.

Levantou seus olhos cor de rubi encontrando com os olhos cor de ametista dele. E o viu, como se fosse a primeira vez. Os cabelos cinzentos molhados emoldurando seu rosto alvo, os braços cruzados. Ele estava parado no umbral da porta de seu quarto.

Pareceu-lhe tão lindo naquele instante que Kyo sentiu seu próprio olhar preso ao dele. Não conseguia desviar embora soubesse que devia fazê-lo antes que suas atitudes o denunciassem mais.

E como se estivesse em transe, sussurrou aquelas palavras descuidadas que calavam fundo em sua alma.

"Por você..." Ele apenas disse, como se sua própria mente e corpo, tivessem se unido para conspirar contra sua vontade.

Yuki fitou-lhe com profundo assombro.Abriu a boca para falar, mas descobriu-se incrivelmente sem palavras e tornou a fecha-la.

"_Merda. Eu falei mesmo isto em voz alta? Parece que sim, pela cara que ele fez. Kyo, seu completo imbecil!"_ Teve vontade de chutar a própria bunda pela mancada que dera.

"O que vocês dois estão fazendo parados aí?" Gritou Shigure do outro lado do corredor. "O jantar está pronto".

Kyo aproveitou-se da distração criada pelo cão e correu desesperado em direção ao banheiro. Deixando para traz um Yuki completamente aturdido.

Shigure fitou o primo em busca de repostas para a atitude de Kyo.

Yuki fingiu que não viu que o cão estava doido de vontade de saber o que tinha acontecido. Refez o caminho de volta em total silêncio, ignorando-o.

"_Eu nunca pensei que um dia fosse agradecer por Shigure ser tão intrometido do jeito que ele é"_ Suspirou encostando a cabeça contra a porta.

"Céus, como pudera dizer aquilo?" 

Mas era verdade, não era? Todavia achava que Yuki não precisava ficar sabendo do real motivo de sua volta.

"_Com que cara eu vou descer para jantar?_ Perguntou-se, enquanto deixava a água fria cair em sua cabeça".

"_Eu não vou jantar, pronto, vou sair daqui e me trancar no quarto por um longo tempo"._

"_Que coisa mais deprimente... Quando minha vida começou a ficar tão patética?"._

Durante o jantar, Yuki viajou em seus pensamentos. O que Kyo quis dizer com _aquilo_? Não podia ser o que estava pensando, era ridículo. Mas será...Ele não poderia brincar com algo tão sério. Não, ele tinha deixado aquilo escapar, pela sua reação.

"_Eu o vi corar!"_ Uma pontada de esperança surgiu em seu coração.

"Souma-kun a comida não está boa?" Perguntou-lhe Tohru, aflita.

"Ah, hum... É que estou com pouca fome" respondeu meio sem jeito por ter sido pego perdido em pensamentos.

"Algo o preocupa, Yuki?" Shigure perguntou, tentando soar casual.

"Não, nada" murmurou Yuki, mal humorado, postando-se a encher a colher de sopa.

"_Por que ele não desce de uma vez? Acho que posso supor que ele esteja envergonhado" _Yuki sorriu bobamente diante deste pensamento.

"Vá chamar Kyo, Yuki." Provocou o cão.

Yuki limitou-se a continuar em silêncio. Estava morto de curiosidade de saber o que dera no gato, contudo não correria o risco de ser interrompido novamente. Ele o confrontaria quando estivessem a sós.

"Er, eu vou chamá-lo, Shigure-san" Oferece-se Tohru, gentilmente.

Kyo recusara-se terminantemente a descer. Estava trancado no quarto, olhando as estrelas pela janela, consciente de que teria que explicar muitas coisas ao rato. E quanto mais pudesse adiar, melhor.

Sentia seu rosto enrubescer de vergonha cada vez que se lembrava da cena.

Yuki resolvera ir se deitar já que pelo visto, Kyo não iria dar as caras naquela noite. Subira as escadas, resignado, imaginando que não seria capaz de dormir em paz. Estava totalmente desassossegado desde que ouvira aquelas palavras.

Parou, subitamente ao passar pela porta do quarto do gato. Fez menção de bater, mas hesitou. Algo o dizia que não era a melhor hora para ter aquela conversa com o primo. Aproximou-se encostando os ouvidos a procura de algum som lá dentro. No entanto, não ouviu nada. Ele deveria estar dormindo. Ou assim parecia.

Kyo abriu os olhos pela manhã quando ouviu o despertar insistente do relógio. Praguejou quando o desligou. Era seis da manhã, mas ele só tinha conseguido pegar no sono as três, praticamente não dormira nada.Resmungou baixinho um palavrão e levantou-se.

Abriu a porta do quarto ainda meio grogue. Precisava jogar um pouco de água fria na cara para acordar direito.

Olhou-se no espelho e viu os sinais da noite mal dormida. Escovou os dentes, passou um pente rápido pelo cabelo e trocou de roupa para descer.

Encontrou Tohru já na cozinha preparando o café da manhã.

"Cê não precisava acordar tão cedo".Kyo resmungou, abrindo a geladeira para pegar seu leite.

"Já estou acostumada" murmurou a garota, sorridente "Quer um pouco de panquecas?".

"Eu aceito sim, obrigado" disse ele agradecido, enquanto colocava um pedaço na boca "Hum, está uma delícia!".

"O que está uma delícia?" Shigure perguntou quando adentrou a cozinha.

"_Por que, raios, aquele cão tinha que acordar cedo logo no sábado? Algo conspira contra mim"._Pensou irritado ao fitá-lo.

"Oh, panquecas".O primo mais velho exclamou em tom infantil "Eu já disse que te amo hoje, Tohru-chan?".

Kyo revirou os olhos. Por que ele era tão bobo daquele jeito? Só sabia deixar a pobre da Tohru sem graça.

"A propósito, Kyo-kun, por que você correu desembestado ontem?" Shigure perguntou estreitando seus olhos escuros.

Kyo lançou-lhe um olhar mortífero por cima do ombro que parecia dizer claramente que o primo mais velho devia cuidar da própria vida.

"O que você disse ontem que deixou o Yuki tão agitado?" Insistiu ele.

"Esse cão bastardo não tem amor à vida?"Uma veia saltou na testa do gato. 

Kyo levantou-se bruscamente da mesa e pôs-se a sumir o mais rápido possível antes que estrangulasse Shigure ali mesmo.

"Essas crianças de hoje em dia" O cão deu um muxoxo de desaprovação "Cada vez mais mal educadas".

Kyo resolvera caminhar um pouco naquela manhã e tomou o rumo do bosque que cercava a propriedade dos Souma.

Estava distraído enquanto terminava de beber o seu leite matinal. Pensava em como tudo estava complicado em sua vida. Não que ela um dia tivesse sido tranqüila. Mas agora, depois de tudo que se passara entre ele e Yuki o negócio desandara de vez.

Relutou muito antes de admitir para si próprio que o que sentia pelo rapaz possuído pelo espírito do rato era apenas atração momentânea. Ele nunca havia se sentido atraído por rapazes de qualquer tipo. Mas com Yuki, enfim fora diferente.

Quanto mais pensava sobre isso, mais tinha a impressão nítida que aquele sentimento estava ali. Enraizado nele de forma profunda, onde não poderia arrancá-lo. Sentia-o sufoca-lo cada vez que olhava para o primo. Era como se fosse uma terrível doença. Se não fizesse nada a respeito tinha certeza de que iria enlouquecer.

E como se fosse a resposta para suas dúvidas e anseios, Yuki lhe apareceu diante de uma clareira. Ele estava ajoelhado no chão, cuidando de sua pequena horta.

Kyo imaginou que o destino novamente lhe pregava peças já que estando distraído, não notou que suas pernas o tinham trazido até a base secreta de Yuki.

"Kyo?".

Por certo, teria tentado evitar aquele encontro. Nunca imaginou que ele pudesse ter acordado tão cedo. Costumava dormir até tarde nos fins de semana. Era um maldito preguiçoso.

Com visível apreensão viu-o levantar e caminhar em sua direção. Ele possuía na face uma expressão indecifrável.

Kyo sentiu-se pregado ao chão. Seu corpo no mínimo se recusara a obedece-lo e temia fazer papel de idiota novamente.

Yuki levantara a cabeça instintivamente ao ouvir o barulho de passos ao seu redor. Sabia quem era antes mesmo de seus olhos recaíssem sobre os olhos rubros.

Sua primeira reação foi surpreendente até para si mesmo. Sentiu-se impelido por uma força misteriosa que o fez andar até Kyo.

Sua face continuava impassível como sempre, embora seus pensamentos estivem agitando-se furiosamente dentro de sua cabeça. Com uma única pergunta que esperava ver respondida.

Kyo pode sentir todos os seus músculos se retesando quando se viu tão próximo dele. Sua garganta estava seca. O coração quase parecia sair pela boca.

"O que você quis dizer com aquilo, Kyo?" Veio a pergunta, que não poderia ser mais evitada.

Kyo respirou fundo. Por que _responder_ lhe parecia tão difícil? Por que não simplesmente dava-lhe as costas? Por que se sentia como se devesse uma explicação?

"_Conte a verdade e acabe com todo esse sofrimento. Isto o está dilacerando por dentro"._A voz sensata em sua cabeça dizia.

"_Isso é tão difícil..."_ Pensou, infeliz ao encarar aqueles olhos violetas. _"Eu não sei por onde começar"._

Yuki apenas continuou a encará-lo em busca da resposta. Não esperava que ela viesse tão rápida. Depois de tudo que havia passado entre eles sabia que aquela conversa seria no mínimo, muito difícil.

"Yuki, eu...eu..." Ótimo, Kyo pensou. _"Só faltava agora eu começar a gaguejar. Estamos mesmo começando muito bem"._

Yuki notou que o primo tinha os punhos cerrados, o rosto contraído. Falar sobre os seus sentimentos não era a melhor habilidade de Kyo. E pensando bem, nem a dele. Estava tão acostumado a manter sua pose inabalável que, agora, se estivesse na mesma situação que ele, também não saberia ao certo como dizer. Sentiu uma estranha sensação de compaixão pelo gato.

"Se é tão difícil, não precisa dizer" murmurou aproximando-se ainda mais.

Kyo o encarou atônito. Yuki estava sendo legal com ele?

"Eu não deveria ter dito aquilo".Kyo disse.

"_Que droga é esta que está dizendo???"_

"Mesmo?" Yuki dissera confiante, dando mais um passo e ficando a centímetros dele. "_Então você vai negar..." _E a sua súbita compaixão foi pelo ralo.

"Eu me expressei mal, foi só isso".Murmurou Kyo, sentindo a respiração dele tão próxima. _"Oh, por favor, não chegue assim tão perto..."._

"Por favor, não faça isso".Yuki dissera, os lábios tão próximos dos dele que podia sentir-lhe a respiração em sua face.

"Isso o que?" Kyo tinha problemas para raciocinar com primo tão perto. Fitou-lhe o rosto alvo, tingido por um certo rubor, que o deixava ainda mais bonito.

"_Beije-o"_ a voz interna o atormentou.

_Por que ele tinha que ser tão malditamente lindo?_

"Não tente negar que não me quer" Murmurou Yuki, admirado com sua própria audácia.

Kyo de repente sentiu-se terrivelmente quente. Como podia fazer _tanto _calor àquela hora da manhã?

"Acho que está imaginando coisas, ratazana" murmurou o gato tentando soar convincente.

"_Só mais um pouco e você pode provar daqueles lábios tão saborosos_" A voz insistia._"Só mais um pouquinho..."_

Yuki assumiu uma expressão de profundo descontentamento. Agarrou o primo pelos ombros, duramente e o empurrou contra a árvore mais próxima. Kyo o encarou estarrecido e profundamente excitado.

"Repete o que acabou de dizer" sussurrou-lhe roçando seus lábios nos dele, provocativamente.

Kyo deixou um gemido escapar. Seu corpo praticamente implorando agora para ser satisfeito. Queria agarrar Yuki e fazer amor com ele ali mesmo.

"Repete!" Ordenou Yuki, que o segurava firmemente com os braços, determinado.

"Eu não..." tentou dizer quando Yuki o calou com um beijo. Kyo abriu sua boca instintivamente, estremecendo com o primeiro toque da língua de Yuki sobre a sua. Sentiu-se derreter sob o calor do corpo dele tão próximo. Queria tocá-lo, como naquele tarde em que tinha se deixado levar pelo desejo. Sentir suas mãos macias passearem pelo seu corpo, sem pressa alguma.

"Você não sabe o que anda fazendo comigo..." sussurrou-lhe o rato ao pé do ouvido, lambendo o lóbulo de sua orelha. Depois traçando com a língua uma linha em torno de seu pescoço.

Kyo pensou em dizer que fazia uma vaga idéia, mas imaginou que seus gemidos diziam por si só.

Sentiu quando os braços de Yuki se desprenderam de seu pulso já quase dormente pela pressão aplicada. Rodeou sua cintura delgada, trazendo-o para mais perto, sua coxa encontrando o caminho entre as pernas dele, pressionando sua ereção.

"Kyo, pára..." murmurou ofegante contra seus lábios. "Estamos aqui e de dia"

"Você me atiça e depois me diz isto?" Indignou-se o gato ao notar o sorriso sexy nos lábios do primo. "Você é um maldito provocador".

"E o que você pretendia fazer? Me jogar aqui no chão e transar comigo loucamente?" Yuki arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Não é uma má idéia" Replicou sorrindo maliciosamente. Logo em seguida tomando uma cotovelada em sua costela. "Eu só estava brincando!"

"Podemos ir para o meu quarto..." Disse Yuki, mordendo levemente seus lábios carnudos.

"Ah sim, e nos trancarmos lá dentro com que desculpa?" Perguntou Kyo, tentando recuperar seu bom senso. "Caso _vossa alteza_ ainda não tenha percebido, nós não somos melhores sarcástico.

"_Nem amigos nós somos"_ Teve vontade de acrescentar.

"_E são o quê, namorados?"_ A voz novamente se manifestou.

Kyo tentou ponderar consigo próprio. Não, aquilo era ridículo.

"Você está certo".Yuki dissera-lhe cortando sua linha de pensamento.

"O que disse?" Kyo perguntou incrédulo. "Creio que não entendi direito".

Yuki bufou. Kyo era extremamente obtuso em alguns momentos.

"Eu disse que está certo" repetiu contrafeito.

"Há, finalmente admitiu que sou mais esperto!" Sorriu-lhe Kyo, abertamente.

"Não foi o que eu disse. Eu disse que você estava certo e não que era mais esperto, gato idiota".

Kyo o encarou com olhar sombrio. Afastou-se dele andando na direção contrária a casa. Precisava esfriar os "ânimos".

"Aonde você vai?" O rato perguntou, confuso com a atitude do outro.

"Vou até o dojo ver o mestre".Disse o gato, com um aceno. "Avise a Tohru que vou almoçar por lá".

"Não sou o seu garoto de recados".Respondeu Yuki aborrecido.

Kyo deu meia volta e caminhou até ele. "Eu esqueci" Beijou-o nos lábios, gentilmente "Avise a Tohru, por favor. E mantenha a porta do seu quarto destrancada. Temos _assuntos inacabados_ para resolver hoje à noite".

Yuki não conseguiu conter uma sonora risada. Assuntos inacabados? Ele poderia dar o nome que quisesse para aquilo. Não o incomodava nem um pouco.

"Vejo você mais tarde" Kyo dissera.

Yuki ficou ali durante uns minutos, fitando seu amado desaparecer por entre o bosque. Sua respiração voltando ao normal.

Ficou imaginando no caminho de volta se toda aquela conversa os levaria a algum lugar. Kyo ainda parecia muito confuso com relação aos seus sentimentos. Ele no entanto, tinha certeza do que sentia.

Quando se aproximou da casa, avistou Shigure sentando na varanda.

"Você viu o Kyo?" Perguntou o cão.

"Sim, ele foi para o dojo, ver o mestre".Respondeu rapidamente e já ia entrar quando Shigure o deteve chamando-o.

"O que foi?".

"Ele te disse isso?" Perguntou ele com curiosidade.

"Não abuse de minha paciência, Shigure" Ele dissera com tom de aviso.

O cão sorriu divertido. Yuki seria um tolo se pensasse que ele não enxergava as coisas.

Yuki passou boa parte do dia tentando ocupar sua mente para se distrair e não pensar em Kyo. Tentou ler, estudar para o teste de segunda, ver televisão, ouvir música...

Pelo visto não estava sendo eficaz já que todo momento lhe vinha na mente imagens altamente perturbadoras.

Culpa do gato, lógico. Que vinha deixando-o neste estado de tortura há uma semana. Seus hormônios estavam pra lá de enlouquecidos. Teria que fazer um enorme esforço quando o primo chegasse para não pular em cima dele assim que ele cruzasse a porta.

Oh, isso era de fato constrangedor. Tohru ali perto dele, servindo o jantar enquanto sua mente viajava numa maneira mais prazerosa de utilizar a mesa da cozinha.

Controle-se, Yuki. Não é hora para este tipo de pensamento.

Forçou então um sorriso diante da garota que se sentou a seu lado. Graças a Deus, Shigure havia saído com seu irmão e Hatori. Era menos um ali.

"Kyo, seja bem vindo!" Ouviu Tohru dizer fazendo-o acordar. Quase deu um pulo, tamanho foi seu susto.

Kyo havia acabado de adentrar a cozinha. Lançou um olhar pra lá de significativo para Yuki quando se sentou de frente a ele.

Um silêncio mórbido os acompanhou durante todo o jantar. Apenas Tohru era capaz de quebrá-lo algumas vezes quando conversava com Yuki. Este fingia que não notava os insistentes toques dos pés de Kyo, que teimavam em subir pelas suas pernas. Nem os olhares cheios de luxúria. O maldito parecia estar se divertindo em torturá-lo ali mesmo na cozinha perto da inocente Tohru, que felizmente não desconfiava de nada.

"_Ele vai me pagar caro por isto..."._

Kyo não estava com um pingo de apetite. Correção, não aquele _tipo _de apetite. Estava muito a fim de subir logo até o quarto do rato e satisfazer o seu corpo até a completa exaustão. Isto era uma coisa que ele era completamente capaz de lidar. Deixaria para pensar nos malditos sentimentos depois.

Continuou provocando-o, observando satisfeito o crescente desejo naqueles olhos violetas que o fitavam. Ele também parecia não agüentar mais tudo aquilo.

Kyo deu boa noite a Tohru e subiu diretamente até o quarto de Yuki. Esperava que o primo entendesse a deixa e o encontrasse lá em pouco minutos.

O rato ficou lá ainda um pouco. Ofereceu ajuda a Tohru para tirar a mesa, pensando em como aquilo parecia loucura. Mas desejando ardentemente perder-se nela e esquecer de todo o resto.

Amar Kyo era de longe algo que ele nunca pensou que fosse acontecer em sua vida. No entanto havia acontecido. A questão era se ele o amava.

Parou diante da porta de seu quarto. Este último pensamento martelando em sua cabeça, fazendo-o hesitar, por um segundo.

Mas ele o queria, diabos! Não era o bastante?

Abriu a porta, decidido. Kyo estava parado perto da janela, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, encarando-o na penumbra do quarto.

Yuki trancou a porta para que não fossem interrompidos de forma alguma. O coração batendo mais forte a cada passo que dava em direção ao amado. O nervosismo se fazendo cada vez mais presente.

Kyo pensou que deveria dizer alguma coisa, muito embora o que queria naquele momento não precisasse de palavras. O primo parou a poucos centímetros de si, encarando-o com aqueles olhos violetas que pareciam acesos na semi-escuridão do quarto.

O gato deu o primeiro passo, reduzindo a já pequena distância com um cálido beijo. Isto não pareceu suficiente para o rapaz menor que tentava aprofundar mais aquele beijo, puxando-o pela nuca.

"Sem pressa" Kyo murmurou contra a sua boca faminta, que lhe mordia levemente, provocando-o "Não estamos no chão da sala".

Yuki sorriu lembrando-se da primeira vez que tinham se amado. Pensou em como aquilo tinha sido extremamente insensato e estúpido. Mas era inegável que tinha sido bom.

"Então você me provoca lá embaixo e acha que vai fazer as coisas do seu jeito?"Afastou-se com um sorriso travesso. Se ele queria que fosse lento, faria ser lento o bastante para enlouquecê-lo.

"Adorei ver o modo como você me olhava" Kyo aproximou-se novamente, sussurrando em seu ouvido, aproveitando para lamber seu pescoço alvo. "É ótimo vê-lo perder esta pose que você tem".

"Eu não tenho pose alguma, bichano" Yuki desceu suas mãos pelo abdômen trabalhado deixando sua unhas arranharem de leve a pele. Kyo deixou escapar um gemido contido. Qualquer pensamento coerente se esvaindo de sua cabeça.

Yuki deleitou-se com aquele som. Esperava ouvir muitos como aquele durante toda a noite.

Com prazer voltou a beija-lo lentamente, de modo romântico. Observando o jeito que ele se agarrava a sua camisa, tentando inutilmente aprofundar o beijo.

Dava para começar a sentir uma certa irritação da parte do ruivo, que parecia querer manter o controle sobre aquele pequeno jogo de sedução.

Yuki o afastou gentilmente, com ambas as mãos em seu tórax, para em seguida prensa-lo contra a parede.

Sentiu a respiração entrecortada de Kyo em seu pescoço. Fechou seus olhos quando sentiu pequenas mordidas em toda a sua extensão fazendo com que correntes elétricas corressem por todo seu corpo.

"Este é o seu ponto fraco?" Kyo sussurrou, a voz rouca, que vibrava com o tom inconfundível de lascívia.

"Humm..." Yuki não conseguira nem responder. Puxou-o para um beijo voraz, desejoso e meio violento. Segurou-o firmemente pela nuca, saboreando aqueles lábios suculentos com ganância, como se quisesse devorá-lo.

Kyo sentiu-se entorpecido por um momento. Yuki parecia tão faminto que o surpreendeu.

O gato puxou-o pela cintura, aproximando mais o seu corpo do dele. Deixou suas mãos descerem pelo torso parcialmente descoberto pela camisa de botões. Rodeou-lhe os mamilos que ao leve toque de suas mãos enrijeceram. Deu um sorrisinho satisfeito, sem conseguir conter-se enquanto o primo parecia não estar disposto a parar com sua lenta sessão de torturas.

Yuki levantou-lhe a cabeça energicamente pelos cabelos ruivos, passando a língua quente e atrevida rapidamente pela boca entreaberta e descendo por seu maxilar. Subiu para o lóbulo da orelha, passou pelo pescoço, mas desviou, sorrindo abertamente ao ouvi-lo murmurar 'miserável'. Prosseguiu com a língua seu caminho através do peito forte, chegando ao mamilo. Sentiu-o trepidar ao ter o primeiro toque e gemer quando o sugou levemente.

Foi o que bastou a Yuki. Seu autocontrole estava vindo abaixo junto com as roupas que se apressavam em despir. Seus dedos abriam-lhe a braguilha da calça jeans escura. Kyo fez o mesmo, beijando-o desesperadamente.

Mal a calça do ruivo escorregou ao chão, Yuki abaixou-se, assaltando as coxas torneadas com lambidas e chupadas.

Kyo arqueava seu corpo involuntariamente por conta dos toques perturbadores que o enlouqueciam. Enterrou as mãos naqueles cabelos macios ao sentir mãos habilidosas se insinuarem pelo elástico de sua cueca. Um rosnado escapou de sua garganta ao sentir uma mão se fechar em seu membro, começando a masturbá-lo lentamente.

"Oh, Yuki... Assim ..." murmurou baixinho entre gemidos incontidos.

Mas o rato não parecia ainda satisfeito. Queria prová-lo, saboreá-lo. Interrompeu o que fazia descendo suas mãos pelas coxas firmes de Kyo. Ouviu um grunhido de protesto, mas não deu atenção. Estava altamente concentrado naquele momento único em dar prazer a pessoa que amava.

Ajoelhou-se no piso frio extasiado pela visão da ereção do outro. Olhou para aqueles olhos rubros que o fascinava desde sempre. Pareciam duas chamas acessas e brilhavam somente para ele.

Yuki tomou-o com a língua devagar, passeando com ela suavemente por toda extensão de seu membro enquanto a outra mão livre massageava-lhe os testículos. Seus olhos novamente buscaram os dele. Certamente era a imagem mais erótica que já tinha presenciado em sua vida: Kyo o observava, olhos semicerrados, enevoados de luxúria. Mordendo os lábios na tentativa de conter gemidos mais altos.

Na mente de Kyo, somente a visão de Yuki abaixado, lambendo-o e chupando-o daquele jeito era capaz de levá-lo a loucura. Seu corpo estava sendo tomado por ondas de prazer que o percorriam velozmente. Sentia suas pernas tremerem, cedendo ante ao clímax eminente que sabia, não demoraria a vir.

"Mais rápido..." sussurrou com a voz soando fraca de tanto desejo. Sua mãos enterrando-se naqueles cabelos macios, tentando controlar a intensidade do movimento.

Yuki não parecia muito disposto a atendê-lo, pelo contrario, passou a ser extremamente lento, o suficiente para chegar a irritá-lo.

"Ratazana desgraçada..." Kyo grunhiu completamente ciente de que o rato tinha em mente torturá-lo. E o pior era que estava conseguindo. Daquele jeito não ia atingir o ápice tão cedo.

Então para sua grande frustração e fúria ele parou o que estava fazendo e se afastou com um sorriso suspeito.

" _O que esse miserável tem em mente?"_

O rapaz de cabelos cinzentos deitou-se na cama imaginando se tinha pego pesado demais com o primo que por um motivo tinha um olhar homicida no rosto.

Kyo se aproximou com aqueles movimentos sedutoramente felinos que somente ele era capaz de fazer e sentou-se na cama. Encarou-o de cima a baixo como se o devorasse com os olhos. Aquele olhar sobre si fez com que Yuki se sentisse pegar fogo.

Fechou os olhos violetas lentamente ao senti-lo tocar suas coxas alvas com a unha em direção ao seu membro que exigia atenção. Umedeceu os lábios em expectativa. Poderia vir qualquer coisa de Kyo e esse era um dos motivos que sempre o fascinara no gato. A sua completa imprevisibilidade. Além do temperamento explosivo que podia sentir na pele agora. Kyo tinha um sorriso malévolo e parecia disposto a castigá-lo.

"_Oh, sim, castigue-me..."_ foi capaz de pensar entre os gemidos.

Mas o gato começou a gostar daquela brincadeira e não ia parar tão cedo. Ia fazê-lo implorar que o possuísse.

Continuou com o suposto 'castigo' dando leves mordidas, marcando a pele alva que rapidamente se tingia de vermelho. Lambendo onde antes havia mordido, tocando-o suavemente entre as pernas, penetrando-o com um dos dedos. Ouvindo sua respiração ficar cada vez mais rápida.

"Assim...mais...eu quero mais..." Yuki murmurou, ofegante, a voz embargada em prazer.

"Você é delicioso..." Kyo conseguira articular aos sons de seus gemidos. Seu controle caindo por terra ao contemplar a expressão de extasiado prazer na face do rato.

"Quero você...agora..." exigiu ele.

"Me quer dentro de você?" perguntou safado, o gato. O sorriso malicioso adornando os lábios generosos.

"Eu não agüento mais...Possua-me" Yuki pediu puxando-o pra cima de si.

Cada célula de seu corpo do gato vibrava de desejo. Não poderia negar o pedido do amado mesmo que quisesse prolongar aquele joguinho. Queria mergulhar naquele corpo quente e acolhedor. Perder-se nele.

Kyo o penetrou lentamente, tentando conter-se enquanto iniciava o vai e vem. Seus olhos concentrados no outro, deleitando-se em vê-lo arfar a cada movimento mais forte, pedindo por mais. Arranhando sua pele, marcando-o.

"Mais rápido..." Yuki sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

Foi aumentando o ritmo devagar encorajado pelas palavras de Yuki. Sentindo-o estremecer quando ergueu sua cintura, penetrando-o mais fundo.

O rapaz de cabelos cinzentos puxava os lençóis com força, mordendo os lábios, totalmente entregue ao prazer que sentia.

Não queria pensar em mais nada. Queria apenas render-se ao momento. Senti-lo dentro de si. Mesmo que, quando aquilo acabasse, Kyo lhe virasse as costas. Ainda assim teria valido a pena.

Os movimentos foram se tornando mais possessivos e urgentes a cada estocada enquanto gemidos cada vez mais empolgados enchiam todo o quarto. Eles não eram capazes de se conterem mais e ambos atingiram o ápice quase simultaneamente.

Ofegante e completamente exausto, Kyo simplesmente largou-se sobre a cama. Olhou para o teto, intranqüilo diante daquela intimidade compartilhada com o primo. Os dois nus sobre sua cama. Os dois rapazes que desde a infância haviam sido inimigos. Os dois, minutos atrás gemendo o nome um do outro.

Yuki suspirou longamente tentando fazer com que seu batimento cardíaco voltasse ao normal. Subitamente sentindo seu peito comprimir. O que viria a seguir? Estaria ele preparado para a reação negativa de Kyo? Estaria ele preparado para magoar-se novamente? Tinha se deixado levar pelo momento mas qual seria o preço de sua atitude imprudente?

Por que Kyo não dizia uma única palavra?

Uma lágrima amarga teimou em surgir nos seus olhos. Ele virou-se para o outro lado não querendo que outro visse. Aquilo era vergonhoso. Era uma péssima hora para chorar. Que tipo de homem choraria naquele momento?

"O que houve com você?" veio rápida a pergunta de Kyo

Silêncio.

"Por acaso o machuquei?" o gato insistiu, sua voz assumindo tom de preocupação.

Soluços.

"Ei, diga-me o que houve?" Kyo sentou-se, puxando-o pelo ombro.

"Não...Não houve nada" mentiu Yuki.

Kyo perdeu a paciência.

"É óbvio que aconteceu alguma coisa!"

Yuki não foi mais capaz de segurar a torrente de lágrimas. Virou-se e o encarou nos olhos.

A surpresa momentânea de Kyo perante suas lágrimas deu lugar a um sentimento de desespero. Um nó se formou em sua garganta. Por que ele chorava? O que significava aquilo? E porquê aquilo lhe doía tanto?

"Yuki, eu..."

"Por favor, não diga nada" Yuki retesou-se abraçado os joelhos, afundando a cabeça entre as pernas.

Aturdido, Kyo lembrou-se terrivelmente de seus momentos de desespero, de desesperança. Lembrou-se que era ele que costumava ficar daquele jeito, não Yuki. Uma angústia apoderou-se de seu coração. E então deu-se conta de seus verdadeiros sentimentos pelo primo. Não mais se sentia satisfeito em atacá-lo. Não se comprazia de sua dor. Ao contrário, suas lágrimas o machucavam muito.

"Yuki..." tentou chamá-lo novamente, tocando-o gentilmente nos cabelos macios.

"Deixe-me sozinho..." ele dissera num sussurro quase inaudível. Sentia-se patético, nunca em sua vida imaginara-se naquela situação. Era melhor terminar aquilo tudo de uma vez. Kyo nunca o amaria. Quem poderia amar uma pessoa tão fraca como ele?

"Você não está mais sozinho..."

Aquelas palavras... Teriam elas o significado que imaginara?

Levantou seu rosto alvo ainda tingido por lágrimas, encarando o outro, em muda expectativa. Sua razão dizendo-o que talvez Kyo só quisesse consolá-lo.

O gato sorriu ao notar a dúvida estampada nos seus olhos violetas. Era natural, eles sempre haviam se odiado. Era normal que ele não acreditasse tão fácil no que dissera.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Kyo o abraçou ternamente pegando-o de surpresa. Em seguida sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido:

"Voltei porque não queria mais fugir. Voltei pra esta casa porque o amo. Creio que o amo há algum tempo."

Em meio a surpresa da declaração repentina, o rato emudeceu. Ficou em silêncio alguns segundos saboreando o som e o significado daquelas palavras e depois o abraçou de volta, fortemente.

"Eu também amo você, Kyo..." falou baixinho, como se aquilo fosse um segredo há muito tempo guardado.

" _E só agora me dei conta...Assim, em seus braços, que apenas você é capaz de me fazer sentir assim..." _Pensou Kyo, uma imensa felicidade tomando conta de seu coração. Eles se amavam, o resto não poderia ser mais importante que aquilo.

N/A: Gente, peço mil desculpas...Tá bom eu sei que demorei demais...muito mesmo. Mas vocês devem compreender e desculpar esta humilde universitária que ultimamente não tem tempo pra nada. Eu queria ter atualizado há séculos mas é tanto trabalho, provas que não conseguia tempo e nem criatividade pra escrever. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo final, por favor revisem, a opinião de vocês é muito importante. E muito obrigado a todos que leram e curtiram, principalmente aqueles que comentaram no último cap: Ringo-go-go XD, Shido Kurokawa e Mo de Áries. Se esqueci de alguém, me desculpem...Beijos e até a próxima fic...XD


End file.
